


This is it: The Spectacular concert we never got

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Concerts, Entertainment, Essays, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A little retrospective on what I believe was going to be the greatest concert in the history of mankind.





	This is it: The Spectacular concert we never got

**This is It: The Spectacular Concert we never got**

This is It was going to be the final concert tour for the one and only Michael Jackson, who sadly passed away mere days before he was going to kick off what I believe was going to be one of the most amazing experiences in musical history. Michael was originally going to tour when his 2001 Album came out, but sadly the events of 9/11 occurred, and every major artist canceled their tour and that included Michael. It took a number of years, but Michael on March 5, 2009 announced that he would take residence at the O2 arena and do his final concert Tour called **This is It.**

A major reason Michael was going to do this final tour was for his kids: Prince, Paris and Michael the 2nd (AKA Blanket). His kids were finally old enough to see what their father could do on stage. Michael was part of every aspect of the planning, design, and many other aspects. Michael brought on his dear friend and collaborator Kenny Ortega (Director of Hocus Pocus and the High School Musical Trilogy), Kenny was the only one who could realize Michael’s vision in my opinion.

There were going to be some very spectacular sequences that would lead into a song, a great example is Smooth Criminal. The short opens with footage from the film Gilda which starred Humphrey Bogart with Michael spliced into the movie. It then turns into a chase which leads to Michael being cornered by Bogart where Michael then kicks a box and a guy fires a Tommy gun while Michael jumps out the window and the bullets hit the Marquee of a theater into the title Smooth Criminal. When I watched the documentary Michael Jackson’s This is It, I saw what they were going for and even though it was just rehearsal footage, I could see Michael’s vision for what wanted to show us. On the other end when Michael was going to perform a song like Human Nature, the lights would be off with a single spotlight shining on Michael and your eyes are focused on him as he sings and dances his way through the song.

The costuming was also a thing of beauty, they had a designer named Zaldy who had worked with and still works with RuPaul. The costumes he designed were spectacular, the highlight for was the design he had for Billie Jean. The outfit was inspired by the outfit he wore when he first did the moonwalk at the Motown 25th anniversary concert. It also had a little something extra, Zaldy wanted the costume to light up in a similar way the sidewalk in the music video lit up, so he did his homework and found that Phillips technology was working on something that matched what he had in mind. First the socks were going to light up followed by the stripe in the pants, through the jacket and out into his glove. When I saw it being demonstrated on the DVD extras for This is It, I was amazed by it Zaldy was able to even wow Michael and it was everything he ever wanted.

When I saw everything that was going to go into this concert part of me was bummed out that people weren’t going to see the final show, but thankfully we got the documentary to show us what the show could’ve been like and I’m sure his kids would’ve loved what he had in store for them.

God bless you Michael we miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
